Inbox
OpenFeint's Inbox section includes segments such as Invites, Instant Messaging Syst em (IM for short) and Starred Forum Threads (or Starred Forum Posts, as the OpenFeint Inbox calls them). It doesn't seem like much at first, but once you start interacting with the OpenFeint community, these tools will become a big part of you. Quick note - '''Inbox '''is where you'll find most of your notifications, which will appear in a red circle (depending on number). IMs will usually come in big portions if you are a very social OpenFeinter. Starred Forum Posts will have quite a lot depending on how many Posts you've starred and how active each are. Invitations aren't as big as IM & SFT at giving notifications, but you'll still get some. Other then that, Feint Friends gives you plenty, depending if you've had someone try to add you. Invitations The Invitations section of Inbox is where you can view the invitaions that OpenFeint Users have sent you, and vice versa, and either check out or play the game with them to which you've been invited. Invitations can be accompanied by a personalized message, though some users don't really care about it. You'll also find screenshots of the game they've sent you, as well as a short description of the game. You can accept, ignore, or decline their game Invitations. *Note that Profanity Censorship is still used in the personalized message that can be added to an Invitation. Instant Messaging System The Instant Messaging System plays a huge part in the OpenFeint Community, as it lets you communicate with ever single user that has signed up to OpenFeint. You'll get notifications if you have received an IM. Once you are at the IM section, you'll have quite a few things from which you can choose. The Down arrow on the Users section, if selected, will give you the option to delete that specific Instant Message. In the top right corner, you'll find a button to send an IM to a specific user of your choose, but they have to be on your Feint Friends L ist. If you select an IM sent from a user, you'll be able to chat with them, you can have as many as you want. IMs can also be sent to users that aren't on your Feint Friends list, but not from the Inbox. *Note that Profanity Censorship is still used in Instant Messages. Starred Forum Threads The Starred Forum Threads section is, in my words, a storage for all the Threads you've starred to keep for future reference, someone posted something very funny or even if it's something very important that concerns you, or maybe a mate of yours on OpenFeint. Starring Threads is simple, just scroll up to the top of the current thread you are on, and press where it says "Add To My Conversations", and to Remove it from your Starred Threads, just scroll to the top again and press "Remove From My Conversations". See Also *Frequenters *Off-Topic *Bans - Coming Soon *Feint Friends